The Adventures of Tanner And Michael
by MARSHIMMER stories
Summary: Two boys. One normal, and one with... A legacy. The problem? They don't know that! Read as you see there adventures in finding out who they really are. And maybe chuckle at there antics.


THE ADVENTURES OF TANNER AND MICHAEL

By Tanner and Michael

Book 1: THE VISIONS MEAN SOMETHING

The air was freshening, Tanner and Michael thought the day couldn't get any better. (p.s. they were wrong.)

As they relaxed in the shade of the oak tree in there lawns, Tanner thought about what to do on this fine day.

Suddenly Michael saw something, like a figure of a tall man. He wiped his eyes, and the figure was gone. "Did you see something?" He asked.

"No, I can't say I have on this fine day." Tanner replied. Tanner looked around, He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What did you see dude?" Tanner asked

"A tall…" suddenly Michael fell off his chair, for he started seeing a man wearing a white suit. The mans eyes seemed to stare right in his soul. "Aaaa" Michael groaned.

When Tanner saw Michael fall off his chair, he could see something was wrong. "Michael! Are you alright dude?" Tanner said as he kneeled down to Michael.

"It's another one of those visions I have all the time" Michael said as if this strange thing was a normal day routine.

"We have to get you to a doctor, this has gone on long enough" Tanner practically yelled.

"Dude I'm fine it happens all the time" Michael replied starting to stand up.

Tanner looked at Michael with a confused face. "All the time?" Tanner said.

"Yep, all the time." Michael replied, picking dirt off his pant leg.

"Now I am diffidently taking you to the doctor." Tanner said sternly.

Michael started folding his lawn chair "I really should be going."

"Your going to the doctors." Tanner said

"Dinner times coming up."

"Come on."

"I am having cheeseburgers."

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE DOCTERS!" Tanner screamed.

"Alright officer, take me away." Michael said holding his hands out like he was being arrested.

A VERY LONG TRIP TO THE DOCTORS LATER…

A small blue Sedan drove to a very small parking space. Inside the Sedan, Michael and Tanner were fighting while Tanner was using his feet to drive. When they got to the parking space Tanner, while fighting, drove into a tree. "Ah, come on!" Shouted Tanner.

Tanner and Michael got out of the car. Tanner had to drag Michael to the exam. When they FINALLY got to the doctor, the doctor inspected Michael.

Tanner sat in a chair waiting for news from Michael.

In the doctor's room, Michael lay on a bed with paper scrolled over it. "This is worse than I expected." The doctor said. "Please don't tell me I have, been hanging with Tanner to long disease." Michael said sarcastically. "No, you have something far worse."

"What's possibly worse than that?" Michael asked. "You need to see Professor Linkson."

"Who?" Michael said sitting up. "Professor Linkson, the academy he works at is the Ordinary Atropalis Academy for special kids." The doctor said matter-of-factly. Michael looked puzzled. "Where that?" Michael asked. "Down Town Ordinary Atropalis on Ordinary street, the number is 345, and its big. You can't miss it." After taking in the large amount of information, Michael walked out of the room.

Tanner was waiting in the waiting room. He was looking at all the things. He saw fish, in a tank, he saw people, and many other things.

Suddenly the doors opened. Tanner looked up to see Michael and the doctor walking through the door. Tanner eagerly jumped off the chair and ran to Michael. "Are you all right Michael? Do you have a sickness?!" Tanner said very fast. The doctor went in half off them and said, "Michael does not have a sickness." The doctor said. "Whew" Tanner sighed. "But, Michael does have to go to the Academy For Special Kids to see Professor Linkson." The doctor said. "What, Professor Linkson? Who the heck is that?!" Tanner shouted. People then looked up. They were staring at Tanner very angrily. Tanner blushed. "Sorry." Tanner said. Then all the people went back to do there things. Then Tanner looked back at the doctor to resume the conversation. "Any way, where does this "Professor Linkson" teach at?" Tanner asked. " He teaches at Ordinary Atropalis Academy For Special Kids, at street Ordinary and the number is 345, the academy is big so you can't miss it." The doctor said without breath. "I…I need a bag." The doctor said. Tanner then looked around. Tanner looked at the toilets, the newspaper table, and even the fish tank. But no bag.

Then he saw it. He saw a brown bag. "Just a second" Said Tanner as he went to the brown bag. Tanner walked over and grabbed the brown bag. Then, in record breaking speed, he walked over and handed the bag to the doctor. "Here you go," Tanner said. "*gasp* thank you." The doctor said uneasily. "Well, me and Michael are going to this Professor Linkson." Tanner said. Then Michael and Tanner walked through the many corridors. Then they finally got out off the building into the parking lot. " So, who do you this Linkson dude is?" Said Tanner. "Well I think he is a very smart guy that will find out what these visions are." Michael said unhappily. The two were quit until they reached the car. When they got in there car seats they started talking again.

1 hour later…

The blue Sedan drove along a road. The road was a unfinished part of the highway. No one had bothered to repair it anytime soon. That was what was so uneasy about this trip. When the car hit a pot hole, a whole bunch of gravel would get spit onto the front windshield. That was partially annoying when Tanner could not see the road and he would think they would crash. The scary thing was, what if the doctor was joking? What if all of this was a joke? "You know, have you considered this might be a joke?" Asked Tanner. "You mean like were being recorded right now, and this is all for laughs?" Michael replied. "Yea, I mean should we just go home?" tanner said un-easy. "Well I think we should keep going and if it is for laughs, then we can laugh about it in the run" Michael said keeping a keen eye on the road.

"Are we almost there?" Tanner said anxiously. "Yea well be there in a…" Suddenly the car spun out of control, and Tanner saw Michael on the car floor. "Oh-no" Tanner whispered as he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed for the wheel. But it was too late, the car had drove right past a sign that read **NO CROSSING BIG HOLE AHEAD. **All Tanner could see was dark wall through the windshield. He closed his eyes as a monster of darkness devoured the two of them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
